


i like you alotl

by beingemotionalsince2003



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Bonus Chapter, F/F, Q is our favorite overthinker, another love scene narrated by me what's new, fluffy fluffy and no drama, get me something like this, honestly this is how coming out would feel for me, i miss these girls so much, pink in the night by Mitski, they are so in loveeee, yes i inspire all my stories on my pesonal life and wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingemotionalsince2003/pseuds/beingemotionalsince2003
Summary: Kieutou publicly come out to their school and Fatou gives a special gift to her girlfriend.(This is just fluff because I desperately needed to write that lol).
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. Public Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for being so inactive these days! I've been sick and trying to get ahold of my life, it's hard to update while doing that. God has given me a lot of strength during this time but I still feel unmotivated for my other story ('i've been having a hard time'). It's complicated to craft the back story of such unknown characters lol. I need to watch season 5 in order to understand them more; but since I mentioned this particular event on chapter 1 I thought I'd give you this while you wait! 😊
> 
> 💛 Song of the fic: Yellow by Coldplay 💛.
> 
> Enjoyyy!

Almost the whole school already knew that they were together because of their insta stories; but they had yet to make their first public appearance to the world and not only to their friends.

Kieu My could only imagine how confused everyone must be. Fatou and her were naturally and entirely different, in every way. It was kind of absurd, if you thought about it. How on earth were the confident, super sweet lesbian and the popular Ice Queen (straight as everyone was concerned) dating? HOW. And honestly, not even Kieu My could answer that. She didn't understand why she had fallen for Fatou at first either. But here she was, holding her hand, completly lovestruck, and walking with her towards the school building. Kieu My was terrified, to say the least. Terrified of the opinions, the vulnerability, the awkward questions, the stares, the misconceptions. She was aware most people in Germany were pretty open about this, especially the young. But she had also heard other bi folks talking on the internet and telling their coming-out stories. Few of them were nice. Aside from that, love had always been a scary thing for Kieu My. And being it with a girl just doubled the feeling. Fatou, on the other side, seemed completely chill about this. «As she always does». Kieu My wondered if she was hiding her fear or if she was for real this time. She knew Fatou tended to minimise her emotions.

Kieu My stopped walking. Needing a moment to clear out her mind.

“Hey, are u ok?” Fatou asked.

“I'm scared.” Kieu My said with low volume, opening up. Fatou gave her a tender look.

“That's okay. I also used to be scared in the past. But don't worry, you're with me and I'll protect you. It's gonna be okay. And, honestly, most people don't really give a damn”.

'I'm with you and I'll protect you'... Kieu My's heart overflew with joy at that statement. So much that she forgot to reply. Fatou's expression turned serious.

“But you don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I understand”.

“What? No, no. I want to do this.” Kieu My replied while pressing a kiss on her lips. “I'm afraid, but I don't want to hide. I'm not ashamed of you. Or of myself. And, if you're with me... I can do it”.

“Okay.” She replied smiling. “Let's go then?” Fatou said while offering her hand and intertwining their fingers.

After 2 more minutes, they crossed the school entrance. Kieu My was used to people looking at her, very used to it; but this time felt very different. Everyone seemed to be in some state of awe, murmurs began running on the hallways, and she had no idea if they were good or bad. She turned her head to Fatou and her eyes gave her courage, she lost herself in her gaze, as if they were the only ones present, as if they were the only beings who existed in the whole entire world. God, she was so beautiful. She would never get tired of her sight.

“And... We're here. See? It wasn't that hard.” Fatou said, getting her out of her trance. They were in front of their physics class already. Kieu My hadn't even noticed when they left the yard and entered the building.

“It really wasn't”. She replied smiling, feeling safe around the one she loved.

Apart from some more eyes upon her than normal, Kieu My's day went on normally. Nobody really mentioned it nor asked about it. Not until dance practice. When she arrived, she saw the rest of the team talking in a circle that dispersed at her sight. She slowly placed her things on the floor while they all stared at her soul and her heart began pumping quickly. Kieu My was normally bossy and outgoing when it came to leading the rehearsals; but right now she felt small and weak. She wished Fatou could be there so she would hold her hand and give her strength.

“Hey, captain.” Said one of the girls. «Is she scoffing?»

“Hey.” She replied.

“Emm... So...”

“We just wanted to say that we're very happy for you.” Yara interrupted her, preventing the situation from turning more awkward.

“Yeah! Even though it was very surprising at first. I mean, you had only talked about boys before. But of all girls FATOU? Well THAT was shocking.” Another added, getting a death glare from Yara.

“But you look super cute together!!! Fatou is the kindest chick ever. One rainy day everyone was waiting inside the school for it to stop, and like, I really needed to go. But I hadn't brought my coat, so Fatou heard me complain about it with Danna and she borrowed me hers! Sweet right?! And I can't even imagine how NICE it must be to date her! I mean, not that I want to date her right? Because, I mean, I don't like girls. But if I did, I would definitely choose Fatou. Like, she's sooo pretty. And I bet she's a GREAT kisser. Like, she just looks like it. I once read that if a girl dresses with-”

“OOOOOKAY. Mari, I think we got your point. Fatou is a good one. And Kieu My is as well, so she deserves this. We fully support you baby. We're lucky to have you as our captain.” Yara stated sincerely. And the rest of the team nodded in agreement. Some even screamed a little.

Kieu My's poor face just got redder and redder with everything her peers said. She had never been in a relationship and she definitely wasn't used to people talking about her partner. Her heart got warm at the coat story. She knew Fatou would do that and more and she never expected something in return. It made her proud to know her girlfriend was so admired not only by her, but by other people too. And even though some things her team said were kinda off, she knew they were good-intentioned. She was glad to have their support.

“Thanks, girls. Um... I'm lucky to have you as my team, too.”

She earned some "awww's" at that and they all pulled into a hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered to Yara, who was next to her.

“No problem.” She chuckled.

“Ok we really gotta train now! There's a lot to learn!” Kieu My shouted, getting back to her normal attitude and brushing the cheesy moment away. She still wasn't so comfortable with those.

She walked to the speaker and started the music.

“Come on! Get into formation. And 1, 2, 3...”

-

“Hello, zombiewoman.” Fatou greeted her, getting out of her thoughts. Constantin and Issy had skipped the day and the group's lovebirds were too busy staring at each other in the food row to notice her. Happy her girl came to her rescue.

“Hey.” She said smiling.

Fatou was leaning in to kiss her but she stopped. “Is this okay?” She asked, checking if someone looked at them.

Kieu My hadn't really thought about kissing her girlfriend in public; but she honestly didn't give a damn anymore. So she nodded excitedly. Fatou softly closed the distance between them in response, making the other teen melt on her lips. Even if it had only lasted 3 seconds, she had the widest smile on her face. Was it too obvious?

“So, how's your day been? I heard you shared 'quite a moment' during practice?” She questioned while sitting next to her.

“Oh. Yeah. That. The girls just wanted to say that they're happy for us. Some of them know you, you know? One of them even got your hoodie one time?”

“You mean Mari?   
Right. The girl was shivering that awful rainy day and was about to go. I couldn't leave her like that.”

“So a girl needs to shiver to get one of your coats?” Q asked playfully.

“Well... That depends. If they are strangers, yes. If they are friends, they pretty much need a good reason. But this is your lucky day! Zombies get special treats in my store. All you gotta do is ask for it.” Kieu My's smile shone bright. “I just have one single condition”.

“And what exactly would that be, lady axolotl?”

“For me to see it in my closet again in a not-so-distant time, if you'd be so kind”.

Her grin turned into a pout. “What? No! Seriously now, that's what I need it for! So, you know... When you're busy studying, or when we can't see each other I can put it on and then feel you're close to me. So I can smell your perfume and... Not miss you so much”. Kieu My admitted. And it took all her courage for her to be so honest. 

Now it was Fatou's smile lighting the darkest parts of the planet. Everytime she looked at her this sweetly, Q me felt her soul leave her body and her stomach turning upside down.

“Okay.” She replied simply. “What about you come home later and you choose one?”

“Really?”

She nodded.

“Yeeeeeei.” She cheered softly, hiding her face on her girlfriend's neck, earning a laugh from the latter.

-

“So, I was thinking that maybe I can use your hoodie for a week or something and then exchange it for another one so you don't lose it forever and for them to always smell like you”.

Fatou stared at her in amusement while they walked. “You're really serious about this, aren't you?”

“Of course! Confort is one of the most important things for zombies”.

“Ismail says you have pretty high maintenances, too”.

Kieu My laughed at that. Faking offence.

“They said that to you?”

“Yeah, the day we took Maike to the reptile center. I said I didn't want to let him go because he reminded me of you, and they replied that.”

“Oh, I see.” Kieu My stopped, remembering how horrible those days had been. She looked at Fatou who was smiling warmly at her. «All that pain was worth it» She thought.

Once in Fatou's room, Kieu My picked the cerulian, axolotl hoodie. There was not a more Fatou thing in the world.

“Um... So, when I asked you to come here I also meant to give you this. Sorry it took me so long, I've been pretty busy. But I hope you like it.” Her girlfriend said, handing her a pink card full of axolotls that had the words 'I like you ALOTL' typed in yellow. Kieu My grinned.

“You got this for me? Why?”

“I had the idea of making it after the day you came to my house and gave me those super cute cookies; but I only finished it until now”.

“I love it. Thank you”. 

Kieu My was ready to make out with her until her mouth turned blue when her phone started ringing. Zoe and Finn had a fough and her best friend needed her support.

“I really have to go. She sounded really sad”.

“Oh, what a shame... But we can see each other tomorrow right?”

“Sure. My place at 7:30?”

“Perfect”.

“I love you.” She blurred suddenly. “You know that right?”

“Alotl?” She replied.

Kieu My laughed softly. “Yes, alotl more than you think”. 

She leaned in to kiss her, just one more time. It was meant to be short at first, but they couldn't resist. They liked each other too much.

When Kieu My got home after being at Zoe's, she found out Fatou had written the lyrics of the song she made for their month anniversary inside the letter, with the prettiest front and planet drawings all around. She also had sent her a video of her singing it with her guitar.   
_________________________________ | Don't watch it until you get home. |  
——————————————————— 

And Kieu My couldn't help but drop some happy tears when she did. God, Fatou was so silly. Kieu My immediately put on her borrowed blue hoodie and hugged herself, inhaling her girlfriend's scent.

“I love you, Fatou Jallow” She whispered, reading the lyrics again.

{One month, one year

Does that even matter when

Time is infinite?

When it's you and me the world stops turning

There are galaxies in your eyes

And I just wish you could see them too

Because:

I see you;

Your gaze is eternal.

Saved for me, I won't forget you.

Everything was spinning when you made me lose myself.

That night, the two of us;

I felt newborn.

And I won't go

Because you're different, yeah.

One love, one secret.

Does it even matter when

People can see it?

When it's you and me, the rest is blurry.

There are zombies all 'round the earth;

But my woman rocks them all down

Because:

I see you;

Your gaze is eternal...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PercabethDarling demanded me to show you Fatou's song and since I want you guys to be happy I tried my best at it. Ugh I hope this seems like something our favorite Gambian would write.
> 
> BTW here is the link to the card pic: https://photos.app.goo.gl/7Apna1yhTCYpnqKJA
> 
> I take no credits for it. I got it from tumblr but I can't remember the account 😕.
> 
> PLEASE, please drop a comment telling me anything. I write for fun but I get extremely happy when I see them ✨.
> 
> Found me on tumblr as: @beingemotionalsince2003
> 
> If you have any suggestions or critiques let me know with absolute confidence. I wanna get better at this.
> 
> Oh and btw if you wish to read the month-aniversary story, you can find it on my profile as "family weakness" 💛.


	2. bonus track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shall listen to 🎶 Pink in the Night by Mitski 🎶 for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned to be a two-part story at all, but I mentioned this meeting on the last chapter and I couldn't help myself 👼🏾.  
> You should also play "I Love You" by RIOPY. Such a wonderful song 💛.
> 
> [Disclaimer:] Non-explicit human intimacy.

Fatou was currently pinning Kieu My against the wall next to her door and kissing her in a hurry. They had already cohibited themselves yesterday, but today there was no need.

Basically, the smaller girl arrived just on time, they said hello, Kieu My thanked her for the song, and after 3 seconds of mesmerised stares they were already all over each other. Fatou took Kieu My's lower lip between her teeth softly, but instead of biting it, she used her tongue to suck it softly, making the taller girl whine. She never imagined the super sweet, shy girl Fatou presented as at first would turn into this. No matter how many times they had made out before, she always kept surprising her. Fuck, Kieu My couldn't even remember the last time she had been this turned on. Oh wait. She did remember. It was the last time they had been together. Fatou got extremely content with the effect she had on her girlfriend, and she couldn't hide her smile. She was eager as well. She started walking towards Kieu My's room, not letting go of her mouth for a single second. Fatou had her hands on her girl's face and the latter was grabbing her arms, holding unto them for dear life. Kieu My felt one hand being removed from her cheek while Fatou blindly searched for the door's knob, stubborn on not to stop kissing her. She finally managed to open and Kieu My immediately threw her to the bed, getting on top of her. Fatou searched for the end of her hoodie (yes, HER axolotl hoodie she had been robbed from) and pulled it up. To her surprise, Kieu My wasn't wearing a singlet beneath it. She chuckled at the sight and the taller girl felt her cheeks getting hot; but she didn't shy away. Instead, she began unbuttoning Fatou's shit and getting rid of it. As always, she stood awestruck. 

They kissed again, more messy this time, losing their cool around each other. They couldn't pretend to have everything under control, because they didn't, not when they still made each other so nervous. Their touches were certain, but shy. Their moans were honest, but drowned for the embarrassment they caused. Fatou's fingers ran through Kieu My's sides and spine, shaping her figure and making her shiver. Fatou still couldn't conceal how someone could be so beautiful, and honestly she thought she never would. Kieu My's hands had been previously on her girlfriend's shoulders, but she got confidence at seeing Fatou being so sure and started lowering them, tracing all of her torso until she got to her stomach. 

“We can still stop, if you want to.” She told her.

“I don't.” Kieu My replied, playfully covering them with a blanket that created some sort of a sheet-fort for them.

She sat on Fatou's lap with both her legs at her right, allowing her girlfriend to trace them perfectly with one hand and carefully hold her waist with the other. Fatou started placing clumsy kisses on Kieu My's chest, not being able to control her excitement completely. They giggled. Then, they both opened their eyes to take the moment in. The pink-colored light under their fortress and each other's eyes, full of joy and emotion. They were like two galaxies combining, two stars colliding.

“I've never wanted anyone... The way I want you.” The taller girl said.

“Me neither.” Fatou replied. Kieu My didn't expect that answer at all, but the Gambian meant it. She meant it with all her heart.

“Really?”

“If you don't know that yet, I can show you.” 

Kieu My grinned, knowing she was referring to their second night together, the one before she met her parents.

“So do.” She told her.

And that's exactly what Fatou made (and would keep on doing, for as long as she was able to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "i can show you" story mentioned is called “Hush, baby. Don't you say another word”. Find it on my profile.
> 
> I'm sorry if fics like this are way too repetitive for me. I just love to write them and to show... Well, all parts of their relationship post-canon. Because this is surely a beauliful part of their lives that should not be neglected 🌎. (If you noticed, I tried to show a little bit of both their povs on this).
> 
> I swear I almost have the next chapter of my other story ready. It's taken a long time, I hope it'll be worth it...
> 
> Please, PLEASE drop a comment telling me your thoughts and find me on tumblr as: @beingemotionalsince2003
> 
> Naomi would surely be happy for you to reach out to her there 💛.


End file.
